Internal combustion engines generate emissions that are undesirable for a variety of reasons. It is well known that waste products in engine exhaust such as carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, and nitrogen oxides adversely affect human health, and present risks to the environment. Diesel engines in particular produce considerable amounts of soot, which contains particulate matter, black carbon, sulfur dioxide, nitrogen oxides and other hazardous pollutants. Several government agencies regulate emissions of such material.
Various sub-systems are necessary for engine operation. Such sub-systems induce loads upon the engine and thereby decrease efficiency. A decrease in efficiency results in increased exhaust for an equal useful output. Decreasing of loads seen by an engine allow increased efficiency, decreased fuel use, and decreased emissions. Elimination or consolidation of sub-systems may also present the ability have the engine be more compact with an equivalent power output.
The above mentioned and other features of this disclosure, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the disclosure itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.